<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Wanna Sleep Alone by solosong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765625">I Don't Wanna Sleep Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosong/pseuds/solosong'>solosong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crying Louis, Famous Harry, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Sad Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosong/pseuds/solosong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>while harry's away louis has a hard time sleeping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Wanna Sleep Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first oneshot hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"it's only two days" the sound of Harry's voice rings through Louis' head, he thought he would be able to relax and enjoy having the bed to himself but it's quite the opposite. Harry left Friday morning it's now Saturday morning and Louis hasn't been able to sleep at all he's been drinking coffee non stop and hoping he'll be able to at least take a nap soon.<br/>
he looks down at his phone and sees the message harry sent 'be home at 6 miss you x'. Louis wishes he had enough in him to not want to cry at the thought of Harry finally being home but he doesn't he feels tears well up in his eyes and he blinks rapidly trying to get them to stop, they do, eventually. at 5:30 Louis sits on the couch right by the door and waits and while he's waiting he starts to think about how pathetic he is needing to have harry with him so he can sleep properly normally he goes with him everywhere but since it was only 2 days he thought he could stay home and be okay. At 5:57 Harry's not here yet and Louis starts to shake with all these thoughts going through his mind about what caused him to not be here yet he didn't even notice Harry walk through the door and drop his bags at the door, rushing over Harry sees the older man shaking with tears and quietly he speaks "Lou, what happened" and that sets Louis off he starts sobbing uncontrollably telling Harry how he just wants to sleep and that he's pathetic. Harry just holds on tighter with every moment, eventually Louis cries himself to sleep and Harry picks him up and takes him to bed so he can sleep truth be told harry didn't sleep much either maybe it's a sign maybe it's just them being so co dependant on each other all Harry knows is that yeah it'll be alright</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>